Conventional bench saws comprise a base, a work supporting table resting on top of the base and displaying a longitudinal opening therethrough, and one longitudinal groove on each side of said opening; a moveable structure is mounted on the base and carries a power operated main shaft, and means for causing vertical displacement of the shaft-carrying structure relative to the table.
Bench saw operators are dependent upon outside sources in order to perform certain operations, such as the resharpening of their saw blades. This situation generally entails that the operators hold up their decision on taking their blades out for resharpening, to keep up with production. This has a direct impact on the quality of the work performed, as well as on the pleasure of doing it.
Furthermore, the useful life of a saw blade drops dramatically, when resharpening is unduly delayed, which translates into an economically harmful factor.
Existing saw blade resharpening machines are stable and heavy, because of the high precision and severe work duty associated with the resharpening process. These machines are therefore expensive, and require a significant floor space area.
Other operations which could be performed using the conventional bench saw, as a convenient base and power source, include wood sanding and wood planing.